1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to educational games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved educational category game wherein players must within predetermined time limits insert from memory a response to a certain category wherein the inserted response must begin with the overlying letter of a pre-selected "secret word".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Educational games and the like are well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these games are utilized for developing mental adroitness and providing amusement. In this connection, there have been several attempts educational games developed which may be utilized for similar purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,175,591 to Benettau sets forth a geographical educational game wherein a plurality of cards bearing the name of a geographical entity are positioned within a recessed board to correspond to an enumerated geographical orientation of an enumerated indicia on a game board. While of conceptionally a word association game, the geographical game of Benettau is of a remote apparatus and method to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,775 to Brower sets forth a word game apparatus wherein a playing field is provided employing a plurality of stations distinct from each other and fewer number than playing pieces associated with the game. A cover element utilized overlying the stations is separate from the playing field providing an ability to dispense at any one time indicia of associated playing pieces whereby mental abilities of players utilizing the game are taxed to uncovered menemonic relations between the indicia of the playing field station and indicia of the playing pieces occupying the station wherein the cover element is adaptable to permit relative movement therebetween. The Brower patent is of a category generally more complex than that of the instant invention requiring elaborate instruction tending to discourage the use of the game as opposed to the instant invention with ease of use and adaptability to vary age groups encourages the educational effects of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,876,012 to Allen is set forth with a playing field provided with removable insertions thereon such that the matching of pre-provided portions to various players to the playing field effects the determination of a prize to be awarded to such player. The Allen game is remote from that of the instant invention lacking the educational and mental exercise that the instant invention requires.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,471 to Holten sets forth an educational game to match a definition of a foreign language to a U.S. translation to enhance the learning of a foreign language. It may be noted that the game of Holten is remote in organization and methodology to that of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,004 to Smith utilizes a plurality of rows and spaces wherein letters repeatedly occur in some rows. Game tiles are provided in groups to comprises a complete alphabet of letter tiles and a plurality of unlettered tiles wherein all tiles in a group being of the same color and each colored group corresponding to a different one of said designated row of colors. A plurality of transparent player tiles are provided to be placed over lettered spaces in the rows in response to selection and calling of lettered and colored tiles wherein each transparent tile provided thereon an opaque marking spaced a substantial distance from the center of the tile to provide a learning of spelling and reading and in differentiating between various parts of speech. The educational game of Smith may be noted is of a remote organization to that of the instant invention.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved educational category game which addresses both the problem of ease of use and requirement of mental adroitness and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.